Worth It
by Konpeitou
Summary: Takeru notices Daisuke is acting weird, and it has something to do with Ken. DaikenKensuke Fluffy?
1. Default Chapter

Konpeitou : Tehe, my first Dejimon story. It's shounen-ai and fluff-y… I think. Uhm, enjoy? 

Daisuke and Ken – Daiken/Kensuke

Takari hints

Do I need to translate the Japanese in here? o.O; 

*              *              *              *              *

            "GYAA!!" Daisuke yelped, jumping at least a foot in the air when someone tapped lightly on his shoulder. "Takeru! You scared me!"

                Takeru blinked and slowly let his arm fall back to his side. "Gomen. Daijoubu ka?"

"Eh?" Daisuke voiced stupidly, trying to still his rapidly beating heart. "Oh. Hai hai, daijoubu da. You just surprised me, that's all. Eheh…"

"Sou," the blonde said, not at all disturbed by his friend's nervous laughter. "What were you looking at?" he asked, stepping past and gazing in the direction he had found Daisuke staring so intently in, more than half expecting to see Hikari. He didn't see his friend's eyes widen or the sudden flush.

"N-Nothing!" the chocolate-eyed youth protested, trying to draw the other's attention away.

Takeru shrugged. "You're right. Unless you've taken up watching grass grow," the blonde joked, allowing himself to be diverted. Daisuke continued to stare at the field, unsure whether to by thankful or disappointed that the object of his attention was absent. Fingers snapped in front of his face and he jerked around to Takeru's concerned frown. "Are you really all right Daisuke?"

"Of course I am! Why wouldn't I be? Guess I've just had a little too much heat to the brain, eh?" Daisuke laughed, rapping his knuckles lightly on his head. Takeru looked skeptical but didn't press.

"All right then. Let's get going, our parents are probably expecting us home soon." He didn't wait for an answer as he turned and began to walk away.

Daisuke glanced back one more time. "Wakatta," he whispered and followed his friend.

"Is something wrong?" Hikari asked lightly into the silence. "You seem worried about something Takeru…" 

Takeru sighed and laced his fingers behind his head, staring at the ceiling. Hikari waited for him to speak. "Have you noticed Daisuke acting weird lately?" he asked.

She giggled. "Daisuke always acts weird."

He just shook his head lightly. "I mean… more than usual. He doesn't seem to be himself…" He sighed again and Hikari's smile faded; it wasn't often Takeru got worried like this. 

"You think something's wrong?"

"I don't know. You're closer to him Hikari, what do you think?"

She thought about if for a few moments. "Now that you mention it, he has been acting a little strange lately. But I didn't even notice it until you said something. I don't know what could be making him act this way. Do you think we should be worried Takeru?" Concern was as clear in her voice as on her beautiful face. 

Takeru sighed again and shook his head. "I don't know," he whispered, "I don't know…"

                Daisuke sat at the edge of the riverbank, glumly skipping rocks across the semi-placid surface that seemed alive with fire of the slowly setting sun. He sighed. Yet another day in the life of a digi-destined child. Threat appears; everyone comes together to battle it; they win, send the dejimon back; everyone goes home. It was the same routine, everyone left… Ken left. 

                The goggle-wearing boy laughed self-deprecatingly at himself and skipped another rock. _They're right_, he thought mockingly, _You really are an idiot Daisuke!_ Aloud he mumbled: "Baka baka…"

                His breath caught in his throat and he lowered his head to rest his forehead on his knees, wrapping his arms tightly about them. "Ken…" he whispered hoarsely, "Yareyare, boku wa totemo baka da yo… baka baka baka!!"

                "Sou da na," a familiar voice sounded from beside him, interrupting his self berating and shocking him into raising his head. Takeru sat beside him, arms hanging lightly around his drawn up legs and blue eyes shining in the dying light. "I knew it was all an act," the blonde continued into the silence, "There's been something bothering you for a while now. It's tearing you apart and you refuse to talk to anyone about it."

                Daisuke stared at the concerned face of his friend and noted the small sympathetic smile. Part of him got angry at that show of sympathy, but it was enough to find his tongue again. Daisuke shrugged and turned to face the water, pulling up his usual mask of cheerfulness. "Ah, Takeru, you're reading too much into things! We've all been a little worried, what with all the dejimon attacks and all. It's no big deal!"

                Takeru turned to face the reddened waters as well. "True. But what is it about Ken," he continued, "That has you out here moping and calling yourself an idiot?" Daisuke was silent; Takeru pressed on, he was determined to find out what was making his friend suffer. "You've been downright _jumpy_ lately Daisuke! You can't tell me 'it's nothing'."

                "It's my problem, all right?" Daisuke whispered painfully, silently hoping that Takeru would give up and go away. He knew better, though; Takeru never gave up. Sure enough, the blonde turned to face him, face seeming even more angry and fierce before the setting sun. 

                "No, it's not," he corrected, perhaps a tad more harshly than he had intended.

                "Leave me alone Takeru!" Daisuke snapped, scrambling to his feet to run away. 

                Takeru gasped, only having just seen the thin sheen of a tear on his friend's cheek when he moved, and scrambled to follow the quickly retreating form. The blonde called out, but the other only tried to run faster. Takeru scowled and leapt, knocking his friend to the ground and rolling a small ways across the grass. Takeru knelt over Daisuke, panting heavily and pinning the goggle-wearing boy's wrists by his head. "What's the matter with you, Daisuke?" he demanded, but the form beneath him only scowled, tight-lipped. "What could possibly make you act like this?" he continued, softer, his anger fading in the face of his ever growing concern. "Daisuke…"

                "Let me go Takeru," his eyes were half-lidded and downcast and his voice was soft, almost pleading. "Onegai Takeru, let me go…" the blonde did and scrambled back on his heels. Daisuke sat up slowly but didn't try to bolt, as Takeru had mostly expected him to. He sat instead staring at his hands as though they were the most fascinating things in the world, doing anything to avoid eye contact with the near-frantic blonde. At length, he spoke, his voice quiet with none of its usual cheerfulness. "Has anyone else noticed?" he asked. 

                Takeru released a small sigh of relief at this small sign of opening up. "Just Hikari," he answered, "I'm not sure if anyone else has, no one's said anything yet."

                "So Hikari sent you to check up on me…" There was a time when that thought would have overjoyed him, the fact that it didn't disturbed Takeru all the more.

                "No, actually I came because I was concerned, not because she told me to. She hasn't noticed quite _that_ much yet." Takeru waited for Daisuke to speak but they both lapsed into silence. Finally he couldn't stand it anymore and spoke again. "So how long are we going to sit here before you start telling me what's bothering you?" Still silence. "And what does it have to do with Ken?"

                Daisuke scowled and looked away, a slight blush coloring his cheeks. Takeru started, eyes wide with surprise, hardly believing what he saw. Why would that make him blush? A small thread of possible understanding wormed its way to the surface of his thoughts, but he hardly dared believe it. _Daisuke_? But little things he hadn't really noticed seemed to support the idea. He couldn't even remember the last time he saw the troubled youth flirt with Hikari! 

                Takeru decided to dare it. 

                "You almost act like you've got a crush on him," he remarked casually. Both Daisuke's scowl and blush deepened as he turned his face farther down and away. That was all Takeru needed, and his blonde head reeled. After a time he broke the pregnant silence with a casual voice. "Sou da na. Is that all? And here I was actually worried. You should~"

                "Tell him, right?" he interrupted, then shook his head. "Yeah right Takeru, I'm not stupid."

                The other remained silent, graciously not pointing out the fact that he had been calling himself that none too long before.

                "He's self-conscious enough about being part of the group as it is, how do you think he'd react if I told him something like _this_?"

                "Who knows?" Takeru replied reasonably.

                "Yeah," Daisuke muttered, tearing up a fistful of grass, "Suddenly the boy preaching friendship to you tells you he likes you. Some friendship _that_ is! That'd scare anyone." He laughed loudly though without mirth, and for so long Takeru had to grip his shoulders and shake him. 

                "Daisuke! Yamero! You're getting hysterical!" The blonde cried out in frustration and concern, but in vain for Daisuke didn't seem to hear him. Takeru frowned. "Daisuke, our team can't function with a leader like this!" he snapped.

                Daisuke sobered quickly; that was hitting low. "I won't do something that might make us loose a member of the team, Takeru." Daisuke whispered, staring at the ground.

                "No," he replied, releasing the other's shoulders, "You'll do something that will insure it," Daisuke's head snapped up at that, mouth open to protest, but Takeru continued. "You can't keep doing this to yourself, Daisuke. If you try then we're all going to end up losing _you_! And we need our leader!" Takeru didn't wait for a reply – not that Daisuke had one for him anyway – and stood up. "Make a decision, before it affects us all." With that he turned and began to walk away, leaving Daisuke to his thoughts.

                "You know," the goggle-wearing boy called out to the retreating youth, "You should follow your own advice and tell Hikari how you feel." 

                Takeru contemplated denying that gentle insinuation, but thought better of it after what had transpired. "Different situation entirely," he called back instead, "She knows that I love her."

                Daisuke only smirked into the growing darkness.

                "Whew!" Daisuke sighed, wiping his forehead with his sleeve, "That fight was a great workout, eh Chibimon?" The small dozing lizard murmured assent and promptly returned to his much needed sleep. Not far away Hikari yawned, contagiously causing everyone else to mimic her as they each murmured goodbyes and walked towards home. "Jaa, I'll guess you'll be going home too now, ne Ken?" he grinned. The slender youth didn't answer and stood cradling his digital monster, staring at the ground. "Eh? Daijoubu ka?" he asked, walking closer.

                "Daisuke, could I ask you a favor?" Ken asked quietly. Daisuke nodded and he continued shyly. "Okaa-san has been getting a little worried that I haven't been spending much time with my friends–" he paused, averting his gaze nervously. Daisuke blinked and waited, trying not to be too hopeful. "Could I stay over again with you sometime?"

                "Sure!" he cheered immediately, somewhat to Ken's surprise. "You can stay over tonight if you want." Daisuke added cheerfully. 

                Ken nodded. "I'll just… call home then."

                _Gyaa!! What do I do what do I do?! Baka Daisuke! Baka baka baka!!_ The goggled leader berated himself mentally now that he was fully aware of what he had done. _It's bad enough I torture myself over him and now I have him staying the night! Daisuke no baka!_

                "Daijoubu ka?"

                Daisuke barely managed not to yelp and the soft sound of his guest's voice. "Hai hai, just thinking!" he grinned stupidly. Ken nodded and promptly had to restrain a yawn behind his hand. "Come on, let's get to sleep, ne?"

                "Un." Ken agreed.

                Daisuke sat up slowly in bed, looking at the clock and finding it to be only shortly after midnight. He rubbed his eyes sleepily, looking around the room for whatever woke him up. Chibimon lay snoring at the foot of his bed, but he was used to that. Soft murmuring drew his muddled attention to the floor and it was then he finally remembered who he had as a visitor that night. 

                As quietly as he could, Daisuke climbed out of bed and knelt beside Ken, leaning as close as he dared to hear what he said; it didn't really seem like he was having a nightmare.

                "Dai…suke…" he whispered, much to the chocolate-eyed youth's surprise. Much more awake, Daisuke turned his full attention to listening. "Daisuke…" he whispered again, "Dai… suki da…"

                Daisuke gasped and quickly covered his mouth, holding his breath and hoping frantically that he hadn't woken anyone. Everyone seemed to continue to sleep peacefully and he sighed with relief. 

                "Daisuki," the slumbering form continued to murmur, "Daisuke…"

                Daisuke contemplated the sleeping figure and his own bed. _Well, if anything happens I can always claim I fell off my bed,_ he told himself, easing down to lay beside Ken's slender body. _Feels nice_, he thought drowsily, sleep already pulling at him. "Boku mo, Ken…"

                Ken stirred awake by a weight resting on his arm and he became aware of something close beside him. He opened bleary eyes to a mass of messy brown locks and a contently sleeping face on his outstretched arm. Ken blinked several times, unsure if he was dreaming or not, but the ache in his arm told him otherwise. 

                "Boku mo, Ken…" the sleeping figure muttered. Ken frowned, not understanding. "Daisuki da…"

                That shocked him awake, for sure. He stared blankly at the face relaxed in blissful repose, a small smile finding its way onto his own lips. 

                He became aware of his other arm snaking out to curl around the other boy's slender waist. _Not my fault_, he consoled himself, shifting slightly to relieve the pressure on his other arm while trying not to wake the slumbering boy. Ken sighed and relaxed comfortably, arms draped around Daisuke and foreheads pressed lightly together; sleep began to claim him again. _This'll probably be awkward in the morning_, he reasoned sleepily, _Oh well, it's worth it for this_…

Owari 

終わり

*              *              *              *              *

Konpeitou : Whee! Short and probably pointless. Anyone like? No? Care to review and tell me if I should stop? o_o; 


	2. Honto ni

Konpeitou : -blinkblink- wow… I didn't expect anyone to like this little ficlet so much.. o.o; And I really hadn't planned on making a sequel to it 'cause I thought it might detract from the story or something, but here's one anyway for those of you who want to read it. 

-holds out some strawberry pocky for all the wonderful people who reviewed- 

Japanese notes from Chapter One : 

Gomen = Sorry

Daijoubu ka? = Are you all right? / Is it all right? (Damn those multiple meaning phrases anyway..)

Hai hai, daijoubu da = Yeah yeah, I'm fine

Wakatta = I understand / I know (Another multiple meaning.. used in non-formal past tense)

Baka = Idiot / Stupid

Boku wa totemo baka da yo = I'm really an idiot (along those lines.. totemo=very, yo=emphasis) (Uhm, does anyone know whether Daisuke uses Boku or Ore? o.O)

Sou da na = Oh, so that's it (basically)

Onegai = Please

Yamero = Stop (More of a command form here than request)

Jaa = Well then

Ne = (Pretty much used to incite agreement)

Okaa-san = Mother

Un = Yeah

Boku mo = Me too

Daisuki da = I really like (you) / I love (you)

Owari = The end

Wow.. more than I thought.. did I forget anything?

*              *              *              *              *

                Daisuke shifted awkwardly in his sleep, being moved forcefully towards unwanted wakefulness but unable to figure out by what. Usually, when the auburn boy slept in on Sunday the morning light would spill through that annoying crack that all windows seem to have and shine directly onto his pillow; it was a rather unwelcome natural alarm. But now – though he couldn't quite think past the warm haze of oblivion to figure out why – it was another sense being teased. With some annoyance, Daisuke realized his nose itched. 

                No matter how he twitched or fidgeted, that feather-light tickling always seemed to follow him. Daisuke finally conceded defeat and pried his eyes open and prepared to find a hyper Chibimon disturbing his rest on the only day he was allowed to sleep in. After blinking his eyes repeatedly until his sight was more than indistinct blobs, he gasped as two sapphire orbs came sharply into focus. Daisuke barely managed to bite back the yelp that fought its way past his throat. 

                "Ohayo," Ken said quietly, and Daisuke could feel the breath against his cheek. 

                "O­–" The brunette began to answer back, only to be interrupted by a sudden sneeze that made his whole body cringe and his ribs ache. Unfortunately, his body's reflex caused him to jerk forward and hit his head against his friend's; both boys yelped in pain and rubbed their foreheads. "Ohayo," Daisuke finished sheepishly. 

                Ken yawned and Daisuke wrinkled his nose in an attempt to hold back another sneeze as the silken blue hair shifted against his face lightly. "Mm, warm…" the boy murmured, eyes fluttering closed as he snuggled closer to his confused host. 

                Daisuke was quite painfully aware of the blush stinging his cheeks at the movement as well as the awareness that there were arms wrapped haphazardly around his waist. When Ken stopped squirming, Daisuke forced himself to start breathing again. 

                _Baka da.__ Honto ni baka baka baka da ~! I never should have climbed off my bed last night, the goggle-boy mourned mentally, __But__ stupid me, I just had __to see what was going on, and Ken was… he said… He stopped and looked down at the boy curled sleeping against his chest. _

                "It's a good thing you're asleep right now or you'd probably kill me for this." Daisuke muttered, angling his head slightly to press a light kiss to the crown of soft hair. _I'm such an idiot… _

                The body suddenly shifted and Daisuke tensed, panic arcing through his mind. "Who said I was asleep?" Ken whispered as he placed a return kiss gently on the shocked boy's jaw. 

                Not even thinking anymore, the smaller boy jerked back in surprise, staring wide-eyed and face-flushed. The arms around his kept him from going very far, a fact that made the blush deepen on his tanned skin. "What?! How… You… Why… I mean, I thought you were… GOMEN!!" Daisuke cried out, flustered. 

                "Why?" Ken asked, and there was an odd sparkle to his eyes that only served to make the boy-leader more nervous. There was also an odd twitch in the corner of his lips that looked to Daisuke that he was struggling not to smirk. 

                "I… thought you were asleep," he muttered lamely, looking away from the deep sea orbs of his best friend and secret crush. Suddenly, climbing off his bed in the middle of the night to sleep in the arms of the other boy didn't seem like such a good idea after all. This awkwardness didn't seem worth it anymore. 

                "I figured that," Ken chuckled, then scooted a little closer. "Himitsu ga wakaritai desu ka?" he asked. At the nervous nod, he moved closer until he was whispering in Daisuke's ear. "Daisuke ga daisuki desu." 

                Daisuke groaned as a shiver rolled along his body from the feel of warm breath on his ear, whispering words he had only dreamed of hearing. _He can't mean what I hope he means, he can't possibly mean it that way. But then, he said before that.. and he kissed my neck and.. Iya! Can't jump to conclusions, he just… aa, kami-sama! "Boku mo, Ken. Kimi ga daisuki da yo." He whispered the words painfully, glad that the other boy couldn't see his face as he continued. "Shikashi, tomodachi yori, koibito ga daisuki da." _

                The blue-haired boy pulled away, just like Daisuke expected him to after his confession, but instead of being angry or disgusted there was a smile gracing his light lips. "Yokatta." He said simply before he climbed up to his feet to stare down at the confused boy, offering his hand. "Because I like you as more than a friend, too."   
                Daisuke gaped, unable to really process the fact that not only did Ken _not hate him, but also felt the same way; it was more than he had ever expected and he still half-believed he was dreaming. Smirking also, the auburn youth gripped the hand firmly and yanked, pulling the taller boy off-balance so that he fell directly on top of him and wrapping an arm around his back to keep him in place. The sting in his ribs threw the dream theory out the window. "Honto ni?" Daisuke asked. _

                "Honto ni." Ken confirmed, nodding so that the tips of his hair brushed against the tanned cheeks. 

                "Honto ni, honto ni?"

                Ken laughed. "Honto ni honto ni." Quickly, he swooped down and pressed a kiss on the cheek, delighting in the sudden blush his action caused. 

                The goggle-boy merely stared for a moment, bring his hand around to gently caress the fair skin of his cheek like it was spun glass. His fingers lightly brushed over the smiling lips. "May I?" he asked in a breathy whisper. At Ken's hesitant nod, Daisuke lifted his head off the pillow enough to press his lips against the those of the other boy in a lingering, chaste kiss. 

                "Oi! Gaki!" Jun yelled, throwing the door wide open. Both boys yelped and Ken scrambled away hastily. Jun eyed them strangely before shrugging, delivering the rest of her message. "Breakfast is ready, hurry up and get out here." she informed them, walking back out the door. 

                The two boys lay panting from shock for several moments before suddenly bursting into riots of raucous laughter. It was several minutes before either was able to control themselves again, and Daisuke climbed to his feet, still chuckling. "Na, iku zo," he smirked, holding out his hand to the other boy in the same way Ken had before. 

                "Un," Ken agreed, returning the smirk as he grasped the hand firmly and allowed himself to be pulled up. Another impatient call made its way through the door. The taller boy stepped closer and pressed another quick kiss to his friend's lips and gave the hand still clasped in his own a reassuring squeeze before stepping away again, tossing a smile over his shoulder as he left the room. 

                "Hai! Coming!" Daisuke called, answering yet another call from his sister. He grinned as he closed the door behind him, life seemingly suddenly that much brighter than before. 

                "Nee~, Daisukee~!" Chibimon moaned, rolling around on the bed and tangling himself in the blankets. "Hareheta yo ~!" Settling again, the little dejimon fell back into peaceful slumber. 

Honto ni owari

本とに終わり

*              *              *              *              *

Konpeitou : And that.. was the requested sequel thingy. It's probably not as good since I just wrote it and hadn't really thought of it beforehand. Gomen ne, minna! ;_;  Was I right? Did it detract from the story before? 

This chapter : 

Ohayo = Morning (Not the formal form of 'good morning', so plain 'morning' is the closest translation)

Honto ni = Really / Truly

Himitsu ga wakaritai desu ka? = Want to know a secret? (My grammar may be a little off though..)

Iya = No (Slang 'iie')

Aa, kami-sama = Oh god.

Shikashi, tomodachi yori koibito ga daisuki da = But, I like you as more than a friend

Yokatta = I'm glad (That's good)

Oi Gaki! = Hey! Brat!

Iku zo = Let's go

Hareheta = I'm hungry


End file.
